


Stolen Lullabies

by Daisy_In_Danger



Category: Twilight
Genre: #ButEdwardIsNiceInThis, #WhatIfRosalieWroteFolklore #hurt/comfort #RosalieHale #EmmettMcCarty #FuckRoyce #KindaHateEdward, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_In_Danger/pseuds/Daisy_In_Danger
Summary: I’ve had this in my head for a week now and it’s refusing to linger so I had to write it to get it out of my system. Rosalie turns to Edwards piano for comfort on the anniversary of her death. Emmett, still a new born listens to her mesmerized and wants to know the story behind her haunting lyrics.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 5





	Stolen Lullabies

Stolen Lullabies 

“Even on my worst day did I deserve babe all the hell you gave me.” Emmett could hear Rosalie singing at the Piano but unlike usually the lyrics hurt her more than usual. Emmett, ever observant over Rosalie always noticed while she was at the piano she seems at ease. Even if Edward watched her like a hawk. He never trusted her to touch “his piano” but Carlisle and Esme insisted so he had no choice but to share.

Being a new born Emmett’s attention span was slim to none. Most of his thoughts came and went to make room for his unquenchable thirst, but when he did get a moment of clarity his thoughts mostly centered around the angel that saved him. He always called her an angel in his thoughts which annoyed Edward to no end, sometimes Emmett made sure to think about her often just to annoy him. If he’s going to invade Emmett’s thoughts without approval he can suffer a bit. 

The melody Rosalie was stringing together was coming to a crescendo of some sorts, he voice was gaining strength and Emmett could tell she had a strain in her voice. That surprised him she wasn’t singing higher or lower that her usual range. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Esme eyeing Rosalie like a worried mother her eyes would occasionally shift from Rose to Edward. Whenever Edward met her gaze he would nod, almost giving Esme updates on Rosalie. 

“When I’d fight you used to tell me I was brave.” Emmett’s heart broke at that line. It wasn’t so much the words but he could hear her voice crack. He knew he wasn’t the only one even Edward’s gaze shot up and softened as he listened to her, she was almost preaching now but with more conviction than any human preacher he’d ever come across. He could see her shoulders inverting slightly, retreating into herself. It looked like she was trying to comfort herself from the world. This beautiful angel seemed so broken as she continued enchant me with her painstakingly stunning voice and her open ended letter to whoever she was singing about.

That’s when it hit Emmett. She was singing about someone. Someone make her feel like this. He’d kill them. Emmett really didn’t know much about Rosalie’s past. In there time together they’d focus Emmett or the future mostly. Emmett liked to talk. So he did and Rosalie would listen gazing again him like he’d hung the moon. In his defense he did try to ask her about her life before, but he learned fast that was a quick way to end his quality time with Rosalie. She would make an excuse to leave and he would be left alone and he hated being away from her. 

“I can go anywhere I want. Anywhere I want just not home.” Home. She said it almost with venom. Her head was down now as well, really trying to disappear into herself. Emmett stepped around to face Rose now, he wanted to see her face. Make sure she was alright. Edward gave him a look he only could assume meant to tread lightly. So he did. He walked as slow as he could muster now to scare her and stood right in front of her. She met his gaze her eyes were rimmed in red and looked like she could crumble any second. 

She sang the last line “Look at how my tears ricochet.” Then just as graceful as ever she collected herself walked over to Emmett and embraced him. Emmett reacted instantly his arms protectively holding Rosalie as if she would break if he let her go. Edward took this as a queue to leave the room, taking Esme with him. Rosalie looked into Emmett’s eyes and with all of her strength whispered 

“I’m sorry, Emmett. Today’s the anniversary of my death and it’s really hard for me every year.” Emmett looked into her golden eyes and recognized the trust behind them. She was trusting him with everything and he was damned if he didn’t love her more. Placing his hand on her cool cheek he gently asked 

“Do you want to talk about it, Angel?”

She looked down, pondering if she did or not. Slowly she met his eyes the deep red of his new born eyes, shocking as they maybe only showed concern and adoration. She nodded. Emmett swore his unbeating heart grew even more still. He felt as if he moved at all she’d change her mind. Rosalie took a deep breath.

“I was engaged. I was eighteen and beautiful. He was wealthy and handsome, I thought that was all the mattered at the time. So when he proposed I said yes.” She stopped, taking in a shaky breath she continued.

“One night I was walking back from my friend Vera’s. It really was late I shouldn’t have been walking home alone, but I spotted my fiancé with a group of his friends. They were drunk and laughing. I tried to scurry last but Royce saw me and called me over. I was his fiancé I didn’t have a need to be worried. I thought he loved me.”

She was visibly shaking now eyes glazed over, trying to distance herself from her memory. Emmett stroked her hair until she was able to speak again.

“He and his friends were boasting about my beauty and how lucky Royce was to have me. It felt wrong and I wanted to leave but Royce was holding me into place. I can’t remember what happened just before then but I do remember the assault. They took turns and once they were don’t they left me for dead. I remember wish so badly for death to take me, but then Carlisle found me. He thought I’d make I good mate for Edward... and the rest you know.” She let her voice trail off as if words physically hurt her and Emmett was gentle with her but on the inside he wanted to rip everyone of those men limb from limb.

“I’m so sorry” Rosalie said.

Emmett looked at her as if she had just smacked him in the face. Why was she apologizing to him? 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Rosie.” He said but it didn’t look like she believed him, so he went on.

“Rosie you’re my angel and I’m so sorry that happened to you and if you want all rip everyone of them limb from worthless limb. But please never feel like you need to apologize for something you could’ve never controlled.” Emmett tried to keep his voice calm but Rosalie could sense his underlying anger.

“You can’t kill them Emmett. I already did.” She sounded almost proud. Hell Emmett was proud of her.

“Good Rose. I hope they suffered.” She touched her face gently trying to make her realize he still truly loved and cared for her. They sat in each others embrace until Carlisle returned from work and the they headed into the woods for some alone time. Rose still wasn’t ready to face anyone and Emmett wasn’t about to push her into anything. So they sat in the tallest redwood they could find. 

“Hey Rosalie?” Emmett questioned.

“Yes?” She countered.

“Have you ever written a song about me?” In inquired a little to excitedly. 

She laughed a little looking over to him with a smile she said 

“A few.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought. Sorry if it sucks. Thank you for reading!


End file.
